


Would That I

by ParanoidAndroid (HomesickAlien)



Category: Cardfight!! Vanguard
Genre: Cray AU, F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:49:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25791625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HomesickAlien/pseuds/ParanoidAndroid
Summary: Glad vanga tag is dead so I dont have to put any effort into my summaries anymoreIts short fics to express my love of alissa who is still my best friend after all this time.... thank you for spending these wonderful last few years with me. I will look forward to someday playing vanguard for real with you again. ‘Scuse me~ 💞By the way, because it was 8/8, the last one is vore, and in an act of gracious kindness i put that in its own chapter, but it’s very silly and not at all serious vore lol Sorry the quality is low, I have more ideas than words lately. 💦
Relationships: Anjou Mamoru/Ibuki Kouji, Kai Toshiki/Sendou Aichi, Miwa Taishi/Mutsuki Jun, Tatsunagi Kourin/Tokura Misaki
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Glad vanga tag is dead so I dont have to put any effort into my summaries anymore
> 
> Its short fics to express my love of alissa who is still my best friend after all this time.... thank you for spending these wonderful last few years with me. I will look forward to someday playing vanguard for real with you again. ‘Scuse me~ 💞
> 
> By the way, because it was 8/8, the last one is vore, and in an act of gracious kindness i put that in its own chapter, but it’s very silly and not at all serious vore lol Sorry the quality is low, I have more ideas than words lately. 💦

Miwa knows best the limitations of being human.

It’s impossible to forget, trapped in the shadows of gargantuas dragons from the morning to dusk— he might forget there was a sun on planet Cray living under the Empire’s wing. 

But he isn’t weak, in any sense of the word. He’s just as much a warrior as his partner, as the current leading force of Kagero, and just as cocky as him, too. They’d grown up one in the same, side by side and always causing the same troubles for their guardians. 

He’s a strong boy, loud about it, too. Loud enough to push back a demon, and equally submissive enough to become his eternal feast.

Jun is a strange _demonlord_ after all. Perhaps once he was a feared name only whispered in secret amidst the everyday people, but to Miwa he’s nothing but a coward like him. The type who’s given so much with nothing to show for it, his honor has been traded in kind for a lifetime of evenings spent in a stronger human’s grace.

The light of Cray’s moon washes out his sins. Jun is the type of demon who could only show his face under a full moon like this. The only light in the clear night sky.

Those days of hearing fervent whispers of frightening creatures of the night grow less and less each passing month. That’s just how it goes for a man who’s settling down, who’s found a place to call home deep in the heart of a hopeless man. He wonders how it is he could ever show such a pitiful face to his peers, those who look up to him only for him to harbor such a flustered, warm face of indulgence.

There isn’t a human on Cray or any planet elsewhere who’s taste compares to Miwa’s. So sweet and delicate— That’s a selfish way for him to say he’s fallen in love, just a little bit. 

Although thrills and senseless pleasure seeking have taken him far, several hundred years even, it can’t compare to just the taste alone. Or to making love for the first time, or kissing the wound of a fresh bite mark. If anything, it’s for the first time in his life that he wishes he could go back in time to that moment where he’d fell for Miwa again and again and again. It may be too embarrassing to burden, to feel such an emotion for as long as the human’s heart beats on… 

_Ah,_ what kind of demonlord is he. It’s not a wonder in the world his subordinates are always looking at him so worrisome. Such a kind smile on the face of the devil wouldn’t do, but it’s impossible to scrub away. Always waiting, each and every passing month to return to that place again...

A rendezvous in the sparkling landscape of the great Dragon Empire each first night of the full moon, Miwa’s terrible at hiding the scars of lust against his flesh. And even if Kai is too dense to understand it, he really can’t catch a break from the rest of their teasing. Maybe it’s hubris or something, for all the times he’s pushed at Kai to accept his feelings for a human soldier of UniSan, now Miwa’s the one who will never hear the end of it. 

  
  


ー＊ー

  
  


She comes home so tired.

Although the days are unchanging, and work is no better or worse than the days before it, and she’s already long committed to memory the studies of her university classes, she’s so worn out.

She’s fully prepared to pass out on the couch, too lazy to even climb the stairs up to her room, but she forgets sometimes she’s no longer alone, here. Not that she ever was, she’s always had Shin of course, but _this_ companion is different, after all.

She can’t tell who it is that seems to be in the more uncomfortable position: Kourin, or the sub-manager. For an idol, she does seem to take the most ungraceful naps, and her cat really isn’t much better covering up half Kourin’s face like this. Misaki smiles gently, lifting the sub-manager up into her arms, an embrace that can’t last long by the laws of the fickle nature of cats.

Once abandoned, she takes her rightful place at her girlfriend’s side, sitting on the very edge of the couch in what little space Kourin gives her. It’s not to keep her from waking, just to enjoy the silence a while longer. Moving away the hair covering her beautiful face, her overworked fingers gently tracing its outline. She can’t resist stealing a kiss from sleeping beauty— _wake up._ Wake up so we can get into bed. It’s gotta be a lot more comfortable, but… 

“Misaki…”

“Good morning.”

There are little imperfections scattered over her face. She looks about the same kind of tired as Misaki like this, a run-down face never before seen by the outside world. It’s not a bad image. It takes the great idol off her pedestal and brings her back down to earth. This is the real face of the girl she’d fallen in love with in high school. 

It’s strange to think after all this time, they could find each other again. But this isn’t a dream or a fantasy, but now the mundane everyday life of Misaki Tokura. It never stops feeling as good as the first day they’d spent together. 

Somehow, all her other worries fly out the window as soon as she finds her way home. It’s her driving motivation, her muse, and the light at the end of the tunnel. For a moment, she’d thought she’d never get anywhere like this, but now there’s a goal to be reached. She’ll— _They’ll_ open up their own shop together, and get to see many smiling faces everyday, and help the people connect through _Vanguard._ Just as they had met each other through this simple card game some time ago. 

Even though, it’s still only an _image_ for her, the flowers are already starting to blossom. She’s found a place all on her own, at Kourin’s side. 

ー＊ー

He feels like he could touch the gates of Heaven, even this low on the earth of Cray. Pitiful as a human to wallow in their despair, unable to fly, and unable to move the mountains or shake the clouds out of the sky…

It’s the wish of all humans in the Empire, to form such a bond with a dragon that they might someday be reincarnated into one themself, after death. He wonders where it is he’d made a mistake in his life, he dances for them, he gives them their vigor, and their passion, but he can’t say he cares at all for any but one single existence.

From the darkest depth of space itself, fallen from _Brandt_ unto _Cray,_ he still remembers the day they’d first met. With wide eyes, and the fire sparked from infatuation at first sight. As Ibuki perfects his steps matched by Mamoru’s, he thinks, soon he might be able to call it _love_ in earnest. 

It feels like a child’s fantasy, sometimes he still wonders if he’s the one floating through space, playing along the script of a never ending daydream. Even if they can’t speak with words, they can communicate their feelings like this.

The universal language, of touch, of movement, of sound— Of _dance._ It has brought Dragons and Humans as one long before Mamoru’s time, and now, it’s his intimate way of expressing his love to this _deletor_ from a distant star, this _Ibuki_ alone. 

If he could spin in circles like this eternally, he’d die in peace, but he has his own duties here. A guiding light in Kagero, and the aid of their strongest general who can never seem to satiate his own selfish desires. 

Seeking something more fulfilling than yesterday each and everyday, until he finally returns to his lover in peace. Mamoru would like the opposite, to relinquish the days of his exciting youth for good, but he has his own pride. And really, Ibuki is also still an envoy of Messiah Herself. It’d be selfish of him to keep Ibuki here at his side forever, but maybe… Someday…

Maybe someday, he’ll garner the great pride of _Overlord’s_ kin, and be able to walk up to God and ask for Her child’s hand in marriage. _A simple image, of a simple man…_ That’s how he’d like to leave him. With a smile, and a promise, until their next dance sees them to those gates.


	2. Chapter 2

It isn’t exactly the most elegant means of travel.

And to be fair, it was the only way Kai could think of getting Aichi to himself, after all. Always so heavily guarded by those of the Sanctuary, even though he’s a knight, too, he’s always being doted on. Or maybe it’s just Kai’s presence, the presence of an Empire dragon flying over the Sanctuary never really bodes well. 

Of course, it would be easier to just say _I like this human,_ or for Aichi to say, _I like this dragon,_ but where’s the fun in that? It’s actually an issue of mutual shyness, but that’s neither here nor there.

All Aichi can think of now, is that he hopes they land by a lake or a river somewhere. This heavy saliva that’s oozing all over his body, drizzling off Kai’s sharp teeth… It’s hard to articulate whether it’s pleasurable or disgusting to him. But it’s probably made worse by the way Kai opens his maw up ever so slightly, enough for Aichi to see the outside world as he gently soars through the sky. It’s been some time since the two of them have done something strange like this, he’s sort of missed this strange expression of love that a dragon brings.

“Don’t worry.” Kai says, his voice rumbles through his throat without having to mouth the words. It’s a comforting vibration. “I’m not going to swallow.”

Aichi’s dumbfounded sometimes, by just how completely and utterly inept Kai is. Sometimes, Aichi overthinks his own social blunders, always lying awake at night remembering awkward conversations he’s had with his allies and friends, but Kai is living in an entirely different world from him. He’s only grateful Kai can’t see the redness of his face— “Don’t say it like that?!!”

“Like what?”

“......Geez.” Aichi sighs, a bit awkwardly, his hand patting up against the dragon’s hard palate. “You’re really something else, huh. Kai- _kun.”_

Kai chuckles, a sensation felt throughout Aichi’s entire body. There’s a warm flutter felt within his own stomach, his heart almost skips a beat. It’s been a long time since the two of them could spend a moment of solitude together. Even if, this isn’t exactly what he’d call his ideal date, there’s something uniquely _Kai_ about engulfing the boy in his maw out of the blue like this, and flying across the capital silently. 

It could go on forever, or only a few short hours before the Knights of the Sanctuary come chasing after them… Either way, he won’t be forgetting this one anytime soon. And with every new memory, his life with Kai feels that much closer, or that they’ll never really be apart as long as they remember what it’s like to be in each other's grace.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks, comment, be safe.


End file.
